


Let's dance, shall we?

by naudreyteampancakes



Category: Haven - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, its all awww, its all couple-ish, its all cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-25
Updated: 2013-11-25
Packaged: 2018-01-02 14:20:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1057801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naudreyteampancakes/pseuds/naudreyteampancakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tonight, like all the previous nights for now a week, Nathan followed Audrey to her appartment, calling it their home. Some nights they would just sleep, some others, there would be more. Today, they came back home with nothing in head and ended up doing something they’ve never done before, at her place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's dance, shall we?

Tonight, like all the previous nights for now a week, Nathan followed Audrey to her appartment, calling it their home. Some nights they would just sleep, some others, there would be more. Today, they came back home with nothing in head and ended up doing something they’ve never done before, at her place.

The day has been pretty much rough, they weren’t tirred exactly, but they weren’t full of energy either. Nathan opened the radio Audrey have had bought few days ago, but that she never really thought using, thinking maybe some music would relax their poor used souls.

A song started and Nathan imidiately remembered a moment he had with Audrey. It was a really nice moment, but, with them being in the middle of an investigation, they were still theorizing all the time and never really took the time to appreciate it.

Audrey was sit on her couch when Nathan came nearby, land his hand and said, “C’mon. Get up and come with me.”

Audrey look at him, not so sure of what he meant. “Why?”

"Just do it." He smiled.

She took Nathan’s hand, got on her feet and followed him at the center of her place, the only spot with some space,

To dance.

The song playing was “On Bended Knees” from Boys II Men, the song that played the day of the Haven High classmates reunion. They were working, but it didn’t stoped Nathan to ask Audrey to come and dance with him. Exept they didn’t had the time to enjoy it.

Now they could.

Audrey placed her hand on Nathan’s shoulder and he placed his on her waist. They started to slow dance when Nathan asked, “You remember this song?”

"How could I not?" She said with a smile. "First time we ever danced together. And the day I had a proof you could dance. But not when you’re drunk!" She joked.

"What are you talking about?"

"This day, when we just had concluded an investigation and later you learned that the Rev made you fired, we all when at the Gull and you drank enough to be drunk and accept to dance with some girl. Oh my, how it was awful! It was so hilarious so see you dancing drunk. Duke even took a picture. I’ll never forget this day."

"Well, you said it yourself, I was drunk. I do remember the drinking part but not the dancing one, hopefully." He admited.

"Yeah, well, now you are not drunk, either am I and we’re dancing."

"And this time, i’m dancing with someone that I know and that I care about." He paused and looked deeply into her eyes, stoping the dance. "With the woman I love."  
They kissed with all the love both had for the other and wished this moment could last forever.

When they broke the kiss, Audrey parted from Nathan, went turn the radio off and quickly came back by his side, teasing him.

"But now that the song is over, so is the dance…What do you think about dancing but with our own melody…in the bed?"

"How could I refuse that?"

He carried her to the bed and so their dance continued.


End file.
